Pass the Ice Cream!
by yup. its me
Summary: No one knew her, nor made a move to get to know her until Sesshoumaru showed his interest in her. [SessKag].


**Pass the Ice Cream!**

_By: yup. its me_

No one knew her, nor made a move to get to know her _until_ Sesshoumaru showed his interest in her. Sess/Kag.

Disclaimer: I have no clue what you are talking about...

-- -- -- -- -- --

"Get up, you dumb girl!"

A heavily weighted, over-tanned, chunky face, short-midget of a woman stood over a heap of black, silver and white.

"Kagome, you lazy prick, get ready for school." She shoved the lump under the black comforters.

There was a growl then sharp, blue eyes were looking up with annoyance at the whale that stood tapping her foot impatiently. "Get the hell out of my room, Urasuea" **((A/N: It's the lady that brought Kikyo back to life. If that's not how you spell it then my bust.))**

"Get your ass out of bed first." Urasuea pulled the blankets off of a grumpy Kagome. A bad move on her part because a grumpy Kagome was not a good thing to see.

"Get the hell out or I will make you." Kagome was not happy at all. Being woken up at 6 in the morning by her step-mom that walked into her room without permission was definitely not a good way to start your day.

"Like you could do anything. Look at yourself you got no meat on your bones, and no meat means no muscles. But look at Kikyo, she's perfection. You'll never reach that point ever in your life." Kagome's step-mom gave a smirk so wide it showed the yellowness of her gums.

"I could care less about her. And as for you, I'd rather look the way I do right then to look obviously fake." Kagome got out of bed and stood right in front of her. Her growl was a clear message to the quaking whale that she wanted to be left alone. If the growl wasn't intimidating enough, the murderous look in her blood-shot eyes sent her hightailing out the door, down the stairs and into the safety of the kitchen.

Kagome gave a big irritated sigh then walked to her walk-in closet. Her polyester, checker-board pajama pants swished lightly against her wooden floor. She pushed the shoji screen, hiding her closet, aside and stepped in. Moments later she walked back out holding an outfit.

After a quick shower she put on the clothes she picked. Really low riding, baggy red Dickies pants with a long white wife beater with classic cursive lettering saying "You're Lame." Black**_&_** White high top Chucks were on her feet. She left her hair down and bouncy with the natural curls on the bottom.

She walked to her jewelry box and grabbed something. She took out her lip ring and switched it with a swirly ring that had pointy arrows on the ends of it.

Another to be changed was her tongue ring, she took out the one she had on which were a plain metal and put in the ones with the dices.

She walked up to her mirror and looked over herself slowly. Cold midnight blue_&_ silver eyes starred back at her. They were the only things that would set her away from her whole family. No one in her immediate family had eyes that were silver or even blue, the usual dark brown and light black was most dominate in her father, step-mother, and step-sister.

She scoffed at herself and grabbed her black backpack, keys and walked out her room.

-- -- -- -- -- --

In the kitchen, her step-mom was eating away. Not wanting to involve herself anymore with her, Kagome quickly made her way towards the door.

But she was not quick enough.

"You better remember to pick up my dress you worthless piece of flesh." She cursed under her breath at her step mother's strong sixth sense.

"Wouldn't dare to forget." Sarcasm was thickly laced within her voice.

"You better not..." The door slammed with brutal force meaning Kagome was going to be in a foul mood... Poor kids.

Urasuea smirked and cursed at the little child that caused her so many problems. That damnable little 'it' child of her husbands.

She looked down at her food and sighed, _'Gotta keep up my shape for **her** wedding.'_ With that she popped another greasy sausage into her mouth.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Kagome sat on the roof ledge, dangling one leg over with the other leg folded under it.

School didn't start until another 2 minutes. Plenty of time to sit back, chill, and relax on her favorite spot on the whole school campus.

The courtyard was full of students. She was able to see all the happy-go-lucky people chatter pointlessly amongst themselves, from her view on the roof top.

Her gaze landed on a bright, silver head leaning against a tree, shrouded in shadows. The sun shone through the leaves and landed on his head, her curiosity piqued as she stared at the unusual hair color, it was a deep white, yet it was shiny enough to be called platinum and it ended near the calves of a feminine man.

'_New student?'_

She had no time to think when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of another day in boredom. It ended and silence came right after. Everyone was already going to their classes getting their education from a person who claims to know everything about something. Let them live their fantasy.

She hopped off the ledge and began walking down the steps. As she passed by the principal's office someone called her inside.

Another lecture? Greeeat...

- -- - - - - - - - - --- - -- -- -- - - - - - - -- - -

He growled lowly in annoyance. The damn bell needs to ring right now. Waiting was not something that the Sesshoumaru Akito likes to do.

Spotting a figure on one of the buildings, he snapped out of his frustration and starred. The wind picked up for a while and made their hair blow back revealing a smooth face. The person on the rooftop seemed like they belonged in that position, above the world, sitting back as if there was no care in the world.

He immediately looked down when he realized he was staring. _'Obviously we have access to the roofs...Hmm.'_

The bell suddenly rang, he watched as all the students disappear and stood straight, walking after they had all gone in. He glanced back at the roof once more and saw the person moving away from the edge, then continued his silent walk toward the office.

The principle's office was easy to find. He walked silently through the doors and waited for someone to address him. A strict looking man came out of a smaller office with lip stick smears on his lips, shirt wrinkled. _'Now I wonder what happened...´_ He thought to himself dryly.

"Mr. Akito, I was expecting you tomorrow." The principle feigned with innocence, while straightening out his clothes, "Well I will have to go back in and grab your schedule." He made a move to walk back in when a tall, anorexic-looking lady walked out buttoning the last button on her blouse. She was also holding an envelope in her other hand, which she handed to the principle and walked off.

"Well that takes care of that problem. I'm afraid you will have to wait a while, while I try and get a student..." He trailed off as he saw the black_**&** _silver head of his daily visitor walk across his door, he thought quickly and shouted out," Higurashi! Come in this instant."

Higurashi sighed then walked in the office, instantly noticing the familiar looking silver head. _'Interesting hair color. I was correct earlier, he does look feminine.'_ Her stray thoughts quickly vanished when she saw him smirk. She gave him a smirk of her own, and turned towards the principle.

"What do you want?"

"Meet the new student, Sesshoumaru Akito. Sesshoumaru, meet Kagome Higurashi, she'll be your guide for the moment until I can get a hold of a more _suitable_ candidate." The principle saw them glance at each other then back at him with eyebrows raised.

"Isn't that hippie over there your bitch?" She pointed towards the same lady that walked out of the office looking all scraggly.

"No foul language." Kagome just scoffed at him and grabbed the schedule. She turned towards Sesshoumaru and clucked her tongue.

"You coming, Akito?" He walked out the door before she said anything else. Glaring one last time at both of the occupants in the room, she went out too.

Sesshoumaru was leaning against the lockers when she came out. She handed him his schedule and started to walk away. "First class is with me. Let's go."

"I am no one's lap dog, wench" his voice was flat and demanding.

"Tch. Wench? Some things never get old," Kagome muttered. "I never indicated that you were a dog."

"You should re-think your words, Higurashi, before speaking." He walked a little and heard footsteps right next to him.

Kagome turned the corner, not caring if he was following her. She gave a disappointed sigh when she saw him walking the hall like he owned it. Stopping at a door, she stepped in, dropped an excuse on the teacher's desk and walked straight towards the empty seats in the back.

The teacher was about to open his mouth when he saw a new student in his doorway. Everyone in the class, excluding Kagome, looked in awe at him. The teacher turned towards his class, "Students, we have a new student." He grabbed the paper on his desk and looked, "...Sesshoumaru Akito."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and stood, glaring at everyone.

"Would you like to say something to the class?" The teacher asked with a fake sense of cheerfulness.

Sesshoumaru blinked slowly and stated with ice, "Fuck off." He then walked towards the seat in the back next to Kagome, smirking inwardly all the way.

Kagome would have busted out laughing if she was anyone else... but she wasn't so she didn't. She did grin though. "That was hilarious." She felt her mood lighten a little.

"What was so humorous about stating the truth?" Sesshoumaru said boredly.

"Everything." She leaned back in her chair and played with her hair.

Sesshoumaru copied and leaned back. The teacher was droning on about something. Boring stuff. All the students were writing stuff down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome sit straight again and laid her head on her left palm. She was throwing a pencil up and catching it then repeating the process again.

Kagome sighed. Why do they always teach the same things over and over again? She knew what the teacher was explaining already.

Out of habit (and boredom) she started to throw her pencil in the air then catching it again. She did it again only this time it didn't come down. A cough brought her head to the teacher standing, tapping his foot. _'Can someone say Déjà vu?'_ She raised her eyebrow and stared back.

"Ms. Higurashi, go to your favorite classroom, detention. You don't seem to be paying attention here anyways." He pointed to the door. Kagome stood up and clucked her tongue. She walked past all the students that seemed to be interested in other things.

The teacher looked around at the giggling students, "Does anyone want to join her?" Everyone quieted immediately and continued their work, except one.

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed his things. He walked towards the teacher's desk, and snatched his schedule.

"Are you sure you would want to leave? You're going to leave a bad mark in your early attendance, Mr. Akito." Sesshoumaru just looked at him then proceeded to walk out.

He didn't even know why he walked out... He just did. Most likely because he still needed someone to show him around.

- -- - - - - - - - - --- - -- -- -- - - - - - - -- - -

Awesome! Got it down and out, finally. This was a frickin butt crammer. Yeah, and by the way, Kagome isn't a gothic chick or a punker or what not, so there is no need to ask what she is in this story.

I'm going to tell you now that the rating will go up but it won't for quite a while. Enjoy it to the fullest, is what I always say.

Be a very nice person and review please. :)


End file.
